tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek/M
M-113 M-113 was once home to an ancient civilization that died out untold millenia ago. Though little is known about this culture, stone ruins can be found decorating the dry, arid landscape. One of the more notable indigenous life forms found on the planet is a savage creature sometimes referred to as a "salt vampire". As it's name suggests, it sustains itself off living victims, taking from them all of the salt minerals from their bodies. In 2261, archaeologist Professor Robert Crater and his wife Nancy set up a small operation on M-113. Nancy was killed by the salt creature and Professor Crater never recovered from her death. In 2266, the crew of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]] sent a landing party to M-113 to check on Professor Crater's status. The salt vampire, which was also a shape-shifter, murdered several members of the landing party and managed to sneak back aboard the ship. M-113 salt creature M-113 salt creatures, commonly referred to as "salt vampires", are bipedal life forms approximately 1.5 meters tall. They are indigenous to the planet designated M-113. Their mottled skin is covered in thick, course hair. They have two fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand, with suckers on the interior of each fingers. They have two toes on each foot. The salt vampires are exceptionally strong and their upper limits are enough to challenge even the physical strength of a Vulcan. The salt vampires have the ability to assume different forms in order to lure prey. The creature creates an illusion of itself, rather than taking on the physical characteristics of another life form, so any who gaze upon it might be perceiving it in a different way from the person standing next to them. At some point in M-113's prehistoric past, these creatures numbered in the millions. By the mid 23rd century however, they were all but extinct. One surviving salt creature was discovered by the husband and wife team of Robert and Nancy Crater in the 2261. Nancy was killed by the salt creature and Professor Crater never recovered from her death. In 2266, the crew of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]] sent a landing party to M-113 to check on Professor Crater's status. The salt vampire, which was also a shape-shifter, murdered several members of the landing party and managed to sneak back aboard the ship. Magh Maje Jabin Malcolm Reed Maquis The Maquis is a non-sanctioned militia that some may regard as freedom fighters, but others look upon as terrorists. Many of their members are made up of former officers off the Federation Starfleet. Most of the Maquis' motives were geared in opposition to the Cardassian occupation of Bajor. An ex-Starfleet commander named Chakotay led up his own contingent of Maquis rebels. Amongst those under his charge were B'Elanna Torres, Tuvok, and Seska. Tuvok was not a true Maquis however, and was actually a spy who had infiltrated the cell. The Federation sent the starship Voyager in pursuit of Chakotay's band into the Badlands, working off data secretly transmitted to them by Tuvok. They managed to engage the Maquis, but things took a bizarre turn when Voyager was cast far away into the Delta Quadrant. Maquis members were assimilated into the Voyager crew, though many still held fast to their rebellious beliefs. They were forced to work together to find a way back into the Alpha Quadrant. Another member of Chakotay's group, Seska, was actually a Cardassian spy who had undergone cosmetic surgery to appear human. Mark Johnson Martinez